


Pancakes and Lady Stuff

by pianojunky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut, dean being a giant cheese ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianojunky/pseuds/pianojunky
Summary: Amy has had a crush on Dean for such a long time. Could it be that maybe he feels the same? I suck at summaries. It basically has no plot just lots of yummy smutty goodness.





	Pancakes and Lady Stuff

**Word count: 4823**

**Pairing: Dean x OFC**

**Warnings: Language. Lots of smut. I never thought I was any good at writing smut, but I guess practicing is the best way to get better!**

Dean Winchester has always been known as a lady’s man. A womanizer. He’s been known to render a woman speechless. So why is it that one look from her makes him freeze, makes him melt into her hands like silly putty? She had absolutely taken over his mind. She captivated him, so much so, that he found himself just watching her. Watching the way she moved, the way she laughed at the most childish things. He tried to think about the exact moment when he realized that his feelings for her had changed. There were so many moments. The two of them had always been close. There was always lots of touching. A hand on the shoulder, an occasional hug, or just cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. But they both assumed that it was purely platonic. They were good friends and it was just normal. Comfortable. But slowly, that all changed. And no matter how much Dean tried to fight it, deep down, he knew he was falling for her. And as he thought about all of the time they spent together, he realized that he couldn’t fight it anymore.

Amy groaned as the bright light from the sun hit her face. She rolled over in her bed and looked at her phone. It read 7:30 am. She groaned again and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She was awake now, and there was no going back to sleep. She threw her robe around her shoulders and followed the faint smell of bacon that was beginning to fill her nose. As she padded down the hallway, she could hear the familiar voices of the Winchester brothers. She couldn’t help but smile as they came into view: Sam, at the stove cooking breakfast, and Dean sitting at the table drinking coffee. As usual, very crabby since it was so early.

“Good morning, boys,” she said, suddenly very cheery. She had been living at the bunker for only a month. Before that, a shape shifter took the form of her sister after killing her, and tried to kill Amy until the Winchesters burst through her door and saved her life. It took a while for the reality to sink in that her sister was dead and shape shifters existed, so the Winchesters let her stay at the bunker until she got back on her feet. That was a month ago, and here she was.

“Morning, Amy. Want some breakfast?” Sam said.

She nodded and he gave her a warm smile before fixing her a plate and handing it to her. Sam was the tallest of the two brothers. He had long, brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She had to admit, the attractiveness of these men knocked her off her feet the first time she saw them. Sam most definitely had a nice body, all tanned skin and toned muscle. But it was his brother that truly captivated her.

“Thanks, Sam.” She smiled and sat down next to the older Winchester, Dean. She shook her head as she watched him shovel a huge bite of pancakes into his mouth. He turned to you, chewing obnoxiously, and smiled his adorable Dean smile. Now that he had food and coffee, the crabbiness was slowly being replaced with his usual sarcastic, flirty self.

“Good morning, Sunshine.” he said through a mouthful of pancakes. She scoffed, trying so hard to hide the fact that even with his damn mouth full, that voice of his did things to her.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Dean.” she smiled back, lightly pushing him on the shoulder. He shrugged innocently and continued eating, leaving her to eat her breakfast in peace. Sam came and sat across from her and she smiled again. She couldn’t help but feel like they were her own little family. She looked beside her at Dean, who was reading the paper, most likely looking for another case. Her eyes explored his face as his eyes swept across the pages. His features were sharp, chiseled. _Goddamn perfect_. She shook that thought out of her head. There was no way in hell he felt the same. She knew it had only been a month, but she had fallen head over heels for him. How could she not? Sure, he was a little hard on the surface. But that was just to anyone who didn’t know him, really know him. But to the lucky few, he was sweet and funny. He would die for the people he loved, and put himself through the most horrible pain imaginable just so the person he cared about wouldn’t have to endure it. In all honesty, he was a big softy. And she considered herself one of the lucky ones that got to see that side. She mindlessly twirled a piece of hair around her finger as she continued her exploration of the conundrum that was Dean Winchester. He hadn’t shaven in a while, and there was quite a bit of stubble forming on his perfectly sculpted face. She smiled slightly and a shiver went through her body as she imagined that stubble scratching down her body… _Nope. Don’t go there, Amy._ Suddenly she was snapped out of her daydream by a hand shaking her on her shoulder. She looked in its direction and came face to face with a pair of piercing green eyes. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. She could get lost in those eyes very easily if she wasn’t careful. Dean’s eyes flicked down to her mouth as she took her bottom lip into it, dragging it through her teeth. He bit his tongue, swallowing thickly as he tried to restrain himself from reacting, when in reality, all he wanted to do was take that plump lip of hers into his mouth and _suck_. Finally, he realized that he wasn’t saying anything.

“ Amy, where the hell were you in there?” he said with a laugh, trying to play it cool, like every move she made didn’t drive him completely insane. She shook her head to clear her not-so-innocent thoughts. _Oh, if you only knew_. She finally managed to pry her eyes away from his and laughed.

“Sorry, I, uh…just got lost in thought I guess…” Dean looked at Sam who just shrugged and collected the plates, heading for the sink…leaving them alone.

“Lost in thought, huh? Admit it, you were thinking about how awesome I am.” he nudged her lightly and she swayed away from him, brain going fuzzy. _Oh, God. Have I been caught? Does he know?! He must think I’m an idiot…_ Dean started laughing again and ruffled your hair.

“Relax, Amy, I’m just messing with you.” She let out a weak laugh as he got up to help Sam with the dishes. Once he was gone, Amy let out a heavy sigh and ran her shaking hands through her hair. _Jesus Christ, Amy, get it together! What the fuck was that?! Stop acting like a stupid little school girl, he doesn’t like you like that!_ She grabbed the newspaper that Dean had been reading and fanned herself roughly. She grabbed her glass of orange juice and took a swig, trying to calm her nerves. So much for that…She nearly choked as she heard Dean’s voice again.

“Jesus, , Amy, first you were shivering and now you’re fanning yourself. Everything okay? Wait…is it…lady stuff..?”

She felt heat raise to her cheeks and she didn’t need a mirror to know that it was probably bright red. As she turned around to reply, her eyes locked with his stomach. His bare stomach. Since she was still sitting down, she had to look up to see his face, slightly amused. Apparently he and Sam had gotten into a water fight while doing the dishes and his shirt had gotten soaked. So he decided to just take it off right there… _probably to drive me insane…_ She groaned inwardly, partly out of pure desire at seeing his incredibly toned front, and partly out of frustration at not being able to lick every inch of it. She tried to compose herself and tried to look annoyed.

“No, Dean, it is not…lady stuff. I- have to go.” She rolled her eyes as the voice that came out of her failed to do what she said. It sounded small and shaky. _God, I am so obvious. He probably thinks I’m so stupid._ She turned on her heel and headed towards her bedroom, probably a little too quickly to seem normal. Dean stared after her in confusion. He always teased her, but this time seemed different. Had he said something wrong? He turned around to see Sam watching the whole scene.

“Dude, what did you do to her?” he said playfully.

“I don’t know…I-she just got all flustered and left.” Dean glared at Sam when he heard him laugh. “It’s not funny, Sam!” Sam continued to laugh, shaking his head.

“Come on, man. It’s kind of funny.” Sam looked at Dean, but his face hadn’t changed. Sam sighed and his expression softened, if only a little. “Dean, you idiot, do you really not know why she was so…‘flustered’?” he said, emphasizing the word Dean had chosen. Dean stared blankly at Sam. “Wow…the king of one night stands doesn’t know when a girl likes him. That’s hilarious.” he said as he threw his wet towel at him.

“W-what? Amy likes me? How do you know? What did she say to you?” his voice was becoming a little more frantic and Sam just shook his head. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.

“She doesn’t have to say anything, man. I just see it. It’s the way she looks at you. All goo-goo eyed and…whatever. And when she gets all frustrated and runs out of the room. Like now.”

Realization finally hit Dean like a freight train. She had feelings for him. He had always hoped, but he never gave himself the luxury of actually thinking she did. He had been in love with her since the first day he saw her, but always hid it away. His hard exterior kept his feelings hidden even though the only thing he wanted to do was kiss her. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Dude, focus! You can’t just let her storm off to her room. Go talk to her!” Dean nodded and turned around, knots forming in his stomach. Once he got to her door, his heart was beating out of his chest. His palms were sweating and he shifted his weight from foot to foot before finally knocking on the door. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he heard shuffling behind the door. Then, the knob turned and she was standing in the doorway with a surprised expression on her face. He attempted to smile at her, but it faltered as he took in her form. She was wearing a baggy AC/DC tshirt. _His_ baggy AC/DC tshirt…and nothing else. It didn’t go unnoticed as his eyes trailed from her wide eyes all the way down her body, stopping at her bare legs. She looked down to where his eyes were focused, and a blush crept up her cheeks. She cleared her throat and his eyes snapped back up to hers.

“Uh…hi.” _Really? Uh hi? Wow, Dean. Smooth…_ She bit her lip, trying to stifle a laugh, and Dean groaned inwardly.

“Hi…? Dean, is everything okay?” She tilted her head in the most adorable way, and he finally managed a smile. But what he didn’t know was that it came off shy and awkward.

“Yeah, I’m great. Awesome…”

“Right…so, whatcha doing standing in my doorway then?” She tilted her head again, a slight smirk on her face. She was surprised at her own boldness, but she was highly enjoying how flustered he was getting. And just over a pair of legs. Her legs. That damn smirk nearly broke him. He slammed his hand down on the frame of the door and gripped it tight, trying to ground himself.

“I-uh…” he was stammering. The last time he stammered around a girl was…never. Not since he was a twelve year old, pre-pubescent boy, which is what she seemed to reduce him to with nothing more than a look. “I just came to see if you were all right. You kinda stormed off back there, so…I didn’t want you to be mad.” She scoffed, trying to feign innocence.

“I didn’t storm off.” She shook her head and put on a fake smile. Although she probably looked ridiculous, she kept up her facade. “I was just, you know…tired.” Dean have her a smirk that sent heat straight to her center and the shiver that went down her spine didn’t go unnoticed by him. Suddenly the awkward, stammering Dean was gone. He took her reactions to him into account as his confidence finally came back to him.

“Is that so? So, the blush on your cheeks didn’t come from the fact that you were thinking about me? And that didn’t make you all hot and bothered, causing you to run to your room?” As the words left his mouth, he inched closer and closer to her. She didn’t notice herself slowly backing away from him, until both of them were all the way into her room. She jumped as his foot kicked the door closed.

“I d-don’t know what you’re talking about.” She swore to herself as she stuttered through that sentence, melting like butter under Dean’s intense gaze. Then, that smirk again. That goddamn smirk, that would most definitely be the death of her, crossed his face and and it took everything in her not to grab his face and kiss him senseless.

“Oh, I think you do, sweetheart.” She started breathing heavily, her heart pounding into her ears at the pet name. Her eyes grew wide as he lowered his head, his lips brushing her ear. She unconsciously grasped his bare arms as his deep, husky voice washed over her. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about.” His hot breath ghosted against her neck and this time, she could not stifle the moan that escaped her lips. Before she knew what she was doing, her fingers tangled into his hair and she yanked his face up to hers, crashing her lips onto his. Dean froze in complete shock. He was not expecting that. He moaned into her mouth and cupped her face with his hands as the feeling of her mouth engulfed his senses. He tangled his fingers into her hair, earning a gasp from her. He took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, which she accepted greedily. Dean moaned again as her tongues struggled for dominance. The only thought made it to Dean’s mind was: _perfection_. She felt perfect against his mouth. Like her mouth was made especially for him. In one swift movement, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and slammed her against the wall beside her bedroom door. Her arms went around his neck, holding on for dear life and she broke the kiss, gasping in surprise. Her blue eyes met his green ones. His pupils were blown wide, only a sliver of green visible. The look on his face made her think that he could devour her whole.

“Dean…” you said. Her voice was breathless. Okay, it was completely _wrecked_. She was still trying to convince herself that it was actually happening. Suddenly, the sound of his name snapped him out of the trance he was in. Her hands gripped his neck as he released his hold on her, causing her to fall away from the wall. He took a step back, and she whimpered at the loss.

“Amy …I’m sorry. I-I guess I got carried away.” he licked his very dry lips and ran a hand through his hair.

“What-” She was shocked at his reaction. One minute they were attacking each other with kisses and the next, he was backing away.

“You’re not like the others, Amy. You’re not a one night stand to me. Dammit. I can’t take advantage of you like that.”

“Dean, what are you talking abo-”

"I love you, dammit! Amy…” he stepped closer to her again and cupped her face. This time it was softer, gentle. “I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you.” She stared at him with wide eyes. Her mouth hung open slightly. Surely she was dreaming, right? Because Dean Winchester just told her he loved her. And he was in her room. Without a shirt on. _Telling her he loved her._

“You love me?” He looked at her and she gasped at those amazing green eyes. They held so much adoration. And it was all for her. He smiled slightly and nodded, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Dean Winchester, you idiot.”

His smile faltered and his hand dropped. _What?_

“I’m sorry, what?” he narrowed his eyes and stared at her, waiting for her to explain herself. All she could do was laugh at his expression.

“You had me, literally, wrapped around your body in nothing but a t shirt. And you’re in love with me. So, why the hell did you stop?” It was Dean’s turn to laugh. Like a real, genuine laugh where his head was thrown back and his eyes crinkled. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He looked at her again and lowered his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled.

“You got me there, sweetheart.” She smiled and grabbed his face, kissing him senseless, like she had been wanting to do for so long. Suddenly, she pushed him away and he whined at the loss of contact.

“Oh, and, just in case you didn’t figure it out, I love you, too.” He smiled at her again. This time, his smile turned mischievous as he grabbed her hand and lead her to her bed. His lips met hers again as the back of her legs hit the edge of the mattress. She fell onto her back with Dean on top of her, their lips never disconnecting. His lips left hers trailing to her jaw and down to her neck. He found a certain spot where her neck met her shoulder and sucked the soft skin into his mouth, teeth slightly grazing. She cried out in surprise and squeezed his shoulders. He smirked against her skin as he continued his journey down her body. His hands reached down to the hem of her tshirt and he looked at her, asking for permission. She nodded earnestly and he pulled the shirt over her head, flinging it behind him to be forgotten. He kissed her neck again, trailing down her collar bone, to the valley of her breasts, biting and sucking as he went along. He dragged his tongue along the swell of her breasts, purposely avoiding the spot where she wanted him the most. She was writhing in anticipation beneath him and he just looked up at her and smiled.

The fucking tease.

Finally, his tongue flicked over her nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. His hand came up to give the other one some attention, rolling it between his thumb and middle finger. Amy’s hands tangled into his hair and she tugged lightly, a ragged moan escaping her mouth. He moaned as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive bud, biting it softly and then soothing it with his tongue.

 _“Fuck, Dean..."_ A strangled sound came out of his mouth as his hands wandered her body. He let go of her nipple with a pop and looked up at her with a heated stare.

“Say my name again…” His fingers dragged softly up and down her side, making it very hard to comply with his wishes. Her hands moved from his hair to his back, raking her nails down his bare shoulders. She rolled her hips against his, rubbing against the now very prominent bulge in his pants.

"D-dea-ahh!” She cried out and looked at the smirk in Dean’s eyes as his hand trailed from her navel, down to her center, and into her panties. His finger dragged down her wet slit and a truly filthy sound came out of her mouth. He captured her lips with his as he slowly slid a finger inside of her. She threw her head back at the feeling of his talented fingers working her body so damn good.

“Fuck, Amy, you’re so wet. Is this really what I do to you?” She nodded at him, not able to form words with the amount of pleasure coursing through her body. A cocky smirk crossed his face and he added another finger, curling them in a “come hither” motion. She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders as he hit her sweet spot over and over again.

“Dean…Oh, _God_.” She felt the familiar heat in her belly winding tighter and tighter. Just when she was so close to the edge, Dean withdrew his fingers and she groaned in frustration. She snapped her head up to protest, but the sight before her made her moan. He observed his fingers, slick with her arousal, and then put them in his mouth with a loud suck. His eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned.

“Mmmm, Amy, you taste so damn good. Just like I knew you would.” She bit her lip as she looked into his eyes, blown wide with lust. His eyes flicked down to her mouth and his lips were on hers before you could even blink. He dragged her lip between his teeth as he pulled away. “You have no idea how long I have wanted this. How long I have wanted you. Every time you bite your lip, or play with your hair when you read. Or sing along to my music when you think I’m not looking. God, Amy, you drive me crazy.”

She groaned as he crashed his lips to hers for what seemed like the millionth time. She loved kissing Dean. He tasted so damn good. She tugged on his hair and pulled him away from her lips.

“Dean, please. No more teasing…I need you.” With a growl, he ripped her panties form her body. His hands went to the buckle of his belt. Her heart starting beating faster as she watched him unbutton his pants and slowly pull the zipper down. Her impatient hands helped him tug his jeans down his hips, along with his boxers. She licked her lips as his very hard member sprang forward. Before she could stop herself, her hand wrapped around him, stroking a few times.

“ _Amy_ ,” he moaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. Her motions grew faster and Dean started thrusting into her hand. His hands fisted into the sheets on either side of her as he bit down on her shoulder. His mouth was so close to her ear, and she could hear every breath, every moan that she was eliciting from him. And it was _delicious_.

With a new bout of confidence, her thighs clenched around him and she flipped him over so that she was on top of him. He looked at her in surprise, an impressed and aroused smile on his face. She smirked at him and winked as she slowly crawled down his body. When she got to her destination, she took him into her hand and teasingly licked the tip. His hand flew to her hair, tugging it firmly. She smiled against him and took him fully into her mouth, going down as far as she could. “Amy, _fuck_ …” Those were the last coherent words Dean could conjure as the head of his dick hit the back of her throat. She started bobbing her head and the sounds he was making were like the sweetest music. She moaned in approval and the vibration coursed through his entire body, causing him to cry out. He could feel that he was close, so he grabbed her hair and softly tugged her back up his body. “Damn…” he smirked. “Who knew you had such a talented mouth?” She smiled as a blush crept up her cheeks. He kissed her rough and hard as he flipped her over, hovering over her. “I can’t, Amy. I can’t take it anymore. I have to be inside you, now.”

“God, yes, please.” He fisted himself and rubbed his tip along her folds, achingly slow, teasing her almost to the brink of insanity. “ _Dean_ …” Amy’s voice was thick with want, her body positively singing with sensation. He smiled at her brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Such a sweet gesture juxtaposed with the raw want in his eyes. He slid himself into her slowly. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut in a mix of pain and pleasure. He was so big and she wasn’t used to his size. He stilled, rubbing soothing circles over her hip with his thumb. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She studied his face, all of a sudden feeling so many emotions coming over her. She didn’t even notice when she started crying, until a single tear slipped from her eye and fell down her cheek. Dean’s face changed from content to worry in a flash.

“What’s wrong, Amy? Did I hurt you?” She shook her head violently and wrapped her arms around his neck. “No, no. I’m fine. I just…I just love you.” She said with a shy smile. He smiled sweetly and kissed her. It was sweet, but the passion behind it did not falter. He deepened the kiss and things started up once again. She rolled her hips, signaling Dean to move. He pulled out, almost completely and slammed back into her, both oft them crying out in pleasure. He started a fast pace, the headboard slamming against the wall. All that could be heard was breathless moans, occasional whispers of their names, and their skin slapping together deliciously. She felt the heat coiling in her belly and she grabbed on to Dean’s shoulders, scratching her nails down his back. “Dean…I’m gonna-” She couldn’t finish her sentence. It was all too much. Dean grabbed her wrist, tangling his fingers with hers, and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. It was soft and loving at first, and as he got completely lost in the moment, he bit down lightly and sucked on the sensitive skin there. Her grip in his hair tightened as he continued his kissed down her arm. His hand let go of her wrist and traveled down her body, two fingers finding her sensitive clit. He rubbed small circles and that was it. The coil broke and her body started to spasm, her thighs trembling. Dean watched her every move as her orgasm came over her. He was completely in awe as she mumbled incoherent nothings against his skin. Her back arched off the bed and she screamed his name. That sent Dean over the edge. His thrusts became more erratic, his grip on her hips so hard, he was sure to leave bruises. But she so didn’t care. He came with a cry of her name and collapsed against her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. When she finally caught her breath, Dean rolled off of her to lay beside her. He pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled at the contentment on his face.

“So…” she began. “That was…”

“Incredible?” he finished for her. She laughed and entwined their fingers together.

“Well…yeah. Dean, how long?” He looked at her, almost sheepishly. He smiled that amazing smile of his and rolled onto his side to face her.

“Honestly, I was attracted to you from the very first moment. But the moment I fell in love you was that hunt about a week ago. That vamp nest in Philly. The way you took them down like a tiny badass ninja,” They both laughed at his choice of words. “I don’t know it just…woke up something in me…God, I sound like a trashy romance novel.” She smiled and kissed his chest. “That was pretty cheesy wasn’t it?” Dean rolled onto his back again and she snuggled up against him, your eyes feeling heavy. “I like it when you’re cheesy.” He laughed and started tracing random patterns on her arm.

“I love you, Amy.” He closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him.

“Love you too, Dean.” They both drifted off to sleep, the object her dreams finally in her arms.


End file.
